Pokemon Ying and Yang
by GamerTyler96
Summary: A fast paced adventure about 3 pokemon trainers on a epic journey to be the best trainer in the world. There are evil pokemon trainers that want to take over the world and bring chaos, and only the best of the best can stop them. That's where Tyler, Nick, and Chris come in...
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon: Yin and Yang

By: GamerTyler96

Chapter 1: Journey Begins

We do not own pokemon.

Pokemon is own Nintendo.

Today is July 12, 2011, my name is Tyler and my dream is to be the greatest pokemon trainer.

The night before July 12, .tomorrow is day I set off on my Pokemon journey.

"Tyler come down and eat your breakfast," my mom screamed.

"Ok, I'll be right there!" I walked down the stairs slowly into the kitchen and sat down. Mmmm, you smell that? That my readers is the smell of heaven, but to you it would just smell like pancakes.

My mom broke the silence by saying, "You have been glued to that television ever since last week."

"I know I've been watching Pokemon tournaments on television with these awesome trainers battling for a 1st place trophy." Pokemon battling is the biggest thing around here. I've been into it ever since I was a little kid. Its amazing just watching it, even if you're not battling you'll still get fired up.

"Well you're going to be off on your journey tomorrow and I packed up your bag. Now eat up your breakfast before it gets cold."

"Ok."

Later that day

"I think I should call Nick to see if he wants to join me on my journey." Yeah, i forgot to mention, sometimes i talk to myself when i'm alone. After that my phone starts ringing

Ring-ring-ring!

"Who could this be? What do you know its Nick." Nick is my best friend, we knew each other since we were babies and we always look out for each other like brothers. He can be really funny most of the time, sometimes he is kind of a jerk, and sometimes I question his sanity.

"Hey Nick, what's up."

"Sup, I called to see which starter you're going to pick tomorrow."

"I don't know I was thinking of Oshawott." Oshawott is the coolest out of the Unova starters. He has this awesome shell that can be used like a sword! Its signature move is Razor Shell, thats the coolest sounding Pokemon move i have ever heard in my life!

"Oh, well I already decided and it's going to be Tepig. By the way, what about your cousin does he plan on going on a journey too?" My cousin's name is Chris and he is one year older than us (12) and he used to live in Jhoto with the rest of my family until he moved here in Nuvenma town.

"I hear that he is going on a journey but doesn't know what starter to pick."

(Bep- bep)

"Speaking of Chris, here he is right now." I answer the phone again.

"Hey what's up guys," Chris said.

"Nothing much," Nick replied.

"We are just talking about what starter that were going to get tomorrow"

"I always wanted a Snivy because I love grass types," my cousin said, I could tell he was getting excited.

"Well I got to go get some sleep for tomorrow," Nick said while yawning, "So I'll see u guys at the lab."

"Ok, see u there."

"See you later." We all hang up at the same time

The Next Day

"Tyler, Wake up its 10:00!" My mom yelled up the stairs

I sat up, shocked. "Oh crap I am almost late!" I quickly put on my clothes and grabbed my bag and ran out the door to the Pokemon lab like a Pikachu using quick attack.

"Its 10:30 I made it in time." I see Nick walking across the street with bags under his eyes.

"What happened to you?" Nick looks at me like he just spent the night righting an essay on Pokemon evolution.

"I could barely get any sleep because I was thinking of Pokemon," he said.

"But you were the one talking about going to sleep early and getting rest for tomorrow." He looked at me and shrugged

"Yeah I know but I couldn't stop thinking about going on our journey." I start looking around for my cousin but I don't see him

"My cousin isn't here but we can wait inside for him." Me and Nick open the door and see Chris. He looks at us and says, "Hey guys you're late."

"What you mean late?" Nick asked with anger. Chris looks at him.

"I was here like at 9:30 and u guys are just not now arriving at 10:40."

"You're the early bird," I say

"Haha! And Nick was talking about getting some sleep for tomorrow." Chris started to laugh at Nick.

"Shut up!" Chris stops laughing and we look over at Professor Juniper walkin towards us.

"Now now boys do get so fired up." She snaps her fingers and the room lits up.

"Now I know u boys have been waiting for the time to come. So, you can go off on your journey to be a great Pokemon trainer. So, I will show you boys the Unova starters."

The hype is here

"I present to you Snivy the grass snake Pokemon. It is the grass starter pokemon for this region. Next, we have Tepig the fire pig pokemon and it a fire type." She walks over to the last pokeball

"Last but not least, Oshawott the sea otter Pokemon and it's a water type. Now you boys can pick your starters and I'll give you your pokedex's."

Nick ran forward and yelled out, "I CHOOSE TEPIG!"

"I'll choose Oshawott." I can't believe it, I'm actually holding a pokeball. With a pokemon inside it!

"I got Snivy."

"So, would you like to nickname your Pokemon," Juniper asked.

"I'll nickname Oshawott, Samurai." He is kinda like a samurai after all, as well as his evolutions. I looked over at Nick and Chris.

"And i'll name my Snivy, Viper."

"I'll just stay with Tepig."

"Ok now that's settled, here are your pokedex's." She hands us our pokedex's. I don't know about Them, but i don't know what this thing is.

"Whats a pokedex?"

"It's a pokemon encyclopedia for all the pokemon that are in the region so far." As boring as that souds, i just put on a fake smile and say, "Cool."

"Here is your pokemon, pokeball, and 5 other pokeballs." She hands us the items.

"Thanks," Nick said. The professor smiles.

"No problem and make sure you boys do your absolute best."

"Right," I said and me and my friends head off to route 1.

Route 1...

"We are finally off on our pokemon journeys together to be the best," Nick said as he let out a sigh of relief.

"You know that's right," Chris said.

"Right, so you know we have to pass through the wild to get to Acculma Town." We start walking through the tall grass and eventually a wild Lillipup jumps out and starts to glare at us.

Nick steps forward and adjusts his cap. "I'll handle this! Go Tepig!" He throws Tepig out and the two Pokemon glare at each other.

"If you lose I am going to laugh," Chris said.

"Good luck," I said. It kinda sucks watching a battle you could've been in, but this is Nick's time, so I just decide to stand there and watch.

"Now what moves does Tepig know?" Nick looks at his pokedex and searches for the moves of Tepig.

"Tackle and tail whip," the contraption said.

"Oh man! No fire type moves? I guess this is gonna have to do."

"Tepig, use Tackle!" Nick yelled, the fire pig slammed itself into the Lillipup.

"Wow, I can't believe it hit the Lillipup." I roll my eyes at Chris. 'Yes, very fascinating,' I thought with sarcasm.

I look over and see the Lillipup struggling to get up. This was Nick's chance!

Nick yelled out, "Use one more tackle!"

Tepig slams the Lillipup a few feet away, knocking it out cold.

"Your Tepig just gained 1 level now it is on level 6." The pokedex says.

I walk over to congratulate him. "Nice job Nick." He looks at me and smiles

"Thanks Tyler."

(Now just passing through the wild the Boys finally arrive at Accmula Town. Entering the pokemon center.)

We see Nurse Joy in the middle of the center, she doesn't look too busy so we just walk over to her. "Hello trainers I am Nurse Joy how may I help you today?"

"Can u heal my Tepig?"

"Yes I can give me 5 minutes." Nick placed his Pokeball is a tray and she went over and into a door that said, "Nurses and Doctors only."

5 minutes later

"Trainer Nick your Tepig is just fine and all ready to go." She hands him his Pokeball.

"Thanks Nurse Joy," Nick said, beginning to walk out.

"Come again," she said as we walked out. Does she want our pokemon to be hurt? Hmmmmmmm...I hear lots of chit chat outside.

"Hey, guys do u hear that outside?" We all walk out and see men and women in some type of armor, what is this the middle ages? And whos with that wierd looking guy in the front with the green hair?

"Who is that," Chris asks

"My name is Ghetsis and I am here representing Team Plasma..."

-Man that took me all night to fix, well it was totally worth it. I hope you've enjoyed the chapter.-


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon Ying and Yang

By: GamerTyler96

We do not own pokemon.

Pokemon is owned by Nintendo.

Chapter 2: Ghetsis and N? Who are these people?

Chris: Who is that?

"I am Ghetsis and I am here to represent Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, i would like to talk to you about pokemon liberation. I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and pokemon are partners,that we have come to live together because we want and need each other. However...Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that we humans..only assume that this is the truth? Pokemon are subject to the selfish commands of trainers... They get pushed around when they are our "partners" at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying? Now ladies and gentlemen, pokemon are living beings just like us with unknown potential. We have alot to learn about them. So, think about this trainers, you must liberate your pokemon. Then and only then, wil pokemon and humans truly become equals. Now Team Plasma line up in formation."

Team plasma line up in formation and walk off. I see Nick with a confused expression on his face as he asks, "Oooook? What was that all about?

I ask, "Pokemon liberation? Are they crazy?" Chris shrugs.

"Maybe they're just nuts." I see Nick's frown disappear and get replaced with a smile.

"Hahahahaaaa! it could be true." We see a man walk up to us with green hair like that Ghetsis guy. He had a cap on similar to Nick's, and he had a strange look in his eye.

"Excuse me. My name is N and are you guy's trainers?" His voice was monotone, and sounded boring. I don't know but something about this guy just seem strange to me.

I responded him by saying, "Yeah, why?" There was silence for 5 seconds until he spoke again.

"I think what Team Plasma and Ghetsis was talking was very true." Ok. I'm not saying what the guy was saying was wrong. I love Pokemon and I don't see any reason to use them as slaves. Pokemon are your partners...right?

Chris asks, "Why did you think that?" N looks at Chris, I could tell from the look on Chris' face that he didn't find this guy normal either.

"I believe that the pokemon that you use are going to feel pain. So, I believe you three should release your pokemon." Nick's face turned to shock.

"Release our pokemon? No Way bro." N starts to look at the three of us, like he was using the move forsight or something.

"Ok, then I think I'll have to battle one of you to show you how much pain you bring to pokemon."

Without thinking I stepped up to him and yelled, "I challenge you to a battle!" N nods.

"Challenge accepted."

I threw out my pokeball, "Samurai come on out!" Samurai lands on its feet and lets out a battle cry.

"Purrloin come on out," He thows out a Purrloin. "Your Samurai is having strong feelings about being with you."

This guy is wierd. "What are you talking about? My Samurai and I are going to be the strongest team ever."

N challenges me by saying, "Ok, then show me how strong you are now." Alright, hes asking for it!

"Samurai use tackle!" Samurai slams his body into Purrloin. It isn't as strong as Nick's Tepig's, but it did enough damage.

Purrloin gets up and shakes it's head. I look over at N. Why isn't he calling out any moves? Whatever, he should be done with this next attack.

"Charge with full power tackle attack!" Samurai slams even harder into the Purrloin, sending it back a couple of feet. Okay that should be it for-is it getting back up again? How!?

N's face seems calm and he says, "Oh my, it seen like you are really strong."

"You want to continue the battle?" N shakes his head.

"No, it's good. I believe that I now know why you three trainers disagree with Ghetsis and Team Plasma. So, I'll see you guys later on in your journey." N walks off.

Nick asks, "What was that all about?"

Chris looks at him and says, "I don't know, we'll worry about that later. I don't care what they say, people and pokemon are partners no matter what."

I nod, "You're right. Now lets head over to the next town, to the Striaton city gym, the gym leaders are tough so we should train on the next route before we get there."

(Later on in the day the boys gain levels and arrived at the first gym. Tyler Oshawott is level 10. And learned Water gun. Nick's Tepig is level 9 and learned Ember. Chris's Snivy is level 9 and learned vine whip)

"Well here we are, the Striaton city gym. I ask, "You guys ready?"

"Yeah, but...um...the gym door is locked." He starts tugging on the door, but stops seeing as theres no point.

Chris asks, "What do you mean?" Nick looks at him with an annoyed expression.

"I mean its not opening and we can't go through, thats what locked means idiot." We see a guy walk towards us.

The guy says, "Oh, I heard that the gym is closed because the gym leaders are out in town getting some supplies for the gym."

That really bummed me out, I was looking forward to getting in a battle wiyh the gym leaders "Oh, so I guess were going to just sit around and wait." Nope, a girl comes out of a forest screaming like a maniac.

"Someone help! There are some weird people assaulting a Munna in the Dream Yard."

Nick looks curious and asks, "Dream Yard?"

"Yeah, I heard it was a place where a pokemon by the name of Munna give off dream mist," Chris said.

I step forward to them and say,"Well we got nothing better to do, so how about we go help that pokemon."

Nick looked at me and nodded, "Right."

We run into the dream yard and see two of those Team Plasma guys. They are hurting that Munna!

"Its two members of Team Plasma!" Yeah, we can see that Chris.

One of them looks over to us and asks, "Who are you and what are doing here?"

I yell at them, "Were here to stop you from hurting that pokemon!"

The other one shouts at the Munna under his boot "Hey stupid Munna give use your dream mist!"

The Munna starts to wail in pain as its being kicked in it's side.

I hear Nick yell, "Stop hurting that pokemon!" I looked at him. His eyes had pure fury in them, I've haven't seen him that angry in a long time.

The Team Plasma guy smirks, "What are you going to do about it?" Nick doesn't say anything and throws out his pokeball, Chris throws his as well.

"Ok, we'll battle for the Munna! Patrat come on out!" The other one throws out a Purrloin.

"Viper use Vine whip and wrap it with your vines and then slam it!" Snivy wraps Purrloin in it's vines and then slams it into the ground, knocking it out with one blow. I didn't know you could use Vine Whip like that!

"Tepig use Ember on Patrat!" Tepig burns it with Ember, it screamed and struggled against the flames. It fainted in a few seconds.

"I can't believe it! Beaten by some kids!" The Team Plasma guys run away. I go to check on the Munna.

"Munna are you hurt?"

Munna tries to levitate but quickly falls, Nick dives in and catches it in his arms. The Munna fell unconscious and starts sleeping in his arms. I see his face and he seems really concerned for the Munna.

He says, "Lets take it to the Pokemon center."

We head back to the Striaton city Pokemon center. Nick hasn't said anything this whole time. We waited with him until the Munna was finally healed. Nurse Joy returned with Munna floating next to her. The Munna floats over to Nick and starts nuzzling him with alot of affection.

Nurse Joy asks Nick, "It seems Munna really likes being around you, maybe you should let it join you on your journey." Nick looks at the Munna and asks, "Would you like that Munna?"

The Munna starts nuzzling Nick again. Nick nods and pulls out a Pokeball. Munna's face twisted into one of fear. Nick understood what was going on and said, "Munna I promise when I catch you I will let you out. You'll never be in it again okay?"

The Munna hesitantly nods and closes its eyes as it was caught inside the pokeball. After the "ding" Nick quickly releases it from it. Munna starts nuzzling Nick again, his smile returned and he started laughing. Then we head off to the gym. It was unlocked this time. The place looked like a restaurant and people were eating fancy dishes and stuff. We see three guys with green, red, and blue hair look over at us.

"Welcome to the Striation City gym," The blue haired one said.


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemon Ying and Yang

By: GamerTyler96

We don't own pokemon

It is owned by Nintendo

Chapter 3: Triple Gym Battle.

"Oh, are you three young boys here to taste are delicious foods," the green haired one said. We shook our heads."No, no, we are here for a gym battle." "Gym battle u say? So, that must mean your pokemon trainers." "Yup," Nick replied. "Alright we accept your challenge, but first we'll have to introduce ourselves to you three." "I am Cilan the grass type gym leader. "I am Cress the water type gym leader." "And I am Chilli and I am the fire type gym leader." "Together, we make the Striaton City gym leaders," Cilan yelled out.

I look at them with a confused face."So…. It's three of you guys and three of us, so how are we going to battle?" "Well, this is the first time we ever had three pokemon trainers come and battle at once," Cress said. "Oh, I know! How about we do a rotation battle, so all of us can battle at once?" Chili looked very excited about this, Cilan looked at him. "Thats a great Idea Chili!" I was getting nervous at this point. It takes skill to do a rotation battle without completely sucking, and me, Chris, and Nick just started our journey. How are we supposed to stand a chance? I look over at them, they seem completely confident about this.

"Hey Tyler, stop daydreaming, we got a gym battle to win," Nick said, grabbing my attention. I hesitantly nodded and said, "R-right. Lets do this." We got to our positions on the battle field. "Are you guys ready?" Chris replied to Cilan saying, "I was born ready, now lets go." Chili pulled out a pokeball. "Okay, you asked for it! Go Pansear!" Pansear lands on his feet, letting out a battle cry. Chris pulled out his pokedex. "Pansear, the hight temp pokemon. When its angered, the temperature of it's head tuft reaches 600ºF. It uses it's tuft to roast berries."

"Viper come on out!" The rest of us send out our pokemon too. Instead of using Munna, Nick uses Tepig. I guess he wants it to learn from watching Tepig. "Use Incinerate!" Pansear shot flames out of its mouth at Snivy. "Chris switch with me!" Nick and Chris switch spots, along with their pokemon. Tepig takes the Incinerate preyty well, it doesn't have a scratch on it! "Now Tepig use Tackle!" Tepig slams itself into Pansear, knocking it away a couple of feet. The Tackle attack didn't do much. Maybe I should take it from here and use Water Gun, but what if Cilan switches in and knocks out Samurai with a grass type move? "I'll take it from here Chili!" Chili and Cress switch places. Uh oh, I don't see this going well.

"Panpour, use Water Gun!" Panpour shoots a Water Gun attack at Tepig, Nick looks at me and I get nervous again. "Tyler, come on! A little help here!" Before I could do anything Tepig was hit with the attack, it was struggling to get up. "Tepig come on, don't tell me you can't handle a little splash of water?" I see Tepig get back on it's hooves, it looked really determined to keep battling. Nick looked at me with that same angry face from earlier. "What are you doing!? You could've had Samurai take the hit and use Tackle!" I was now annoyed. It would have actually been a better move if he switched to Chris and use Vine Whip. "If you switched with Chris and have him use Vine Whip, it would have did alot more than Tackle." Nick turned away from me and said, "Whatever! Just get your head in the game." I nodded and balled my hands up, trying to stop them from shaking, time to get serious.

"Come on, switch Chris!" Nick and Chris switched again. "Alright Viper, use Vine Whip!" Snivy whipped out it's vines at Panpour and smacks it across the face. Me and Nick couldn't help but laugh. Panpour and red marks on it's face, it looked really angry too. "Panpour, use work up!" Panpour flexed its muscles and it looked like it got even more muscular. I was confused, i don't remember hearing about that move, it looks similar to Bulk Up. Nick and Chris looked confused as well. "Alright, now use Scratch!" Panpour's paws became more sharp and he charged at Snivy, I move to call to Oshawott but I hesitate. Snivy gets scratched across the stomach, it squeals in pain and I wince just looking at the red marks on Snivy. I look at Chris and see that he is shaking, I've never seen him look that scared for something before. I have to do something, enough with this nervous crap, time for me to take action! Panpour only has a little HP left, so all i need to do is use Tackle. "Samurai, use Tackle!" Samurai slams it's body into the Panpour and knocks it out.

"Yeah, nice job Samurai! Two more to go!" Samurai looks at me and nods, Nick smiles at me. "Nice one Tyler, you nailed em', but I don't think Snivy can take much more." i looked over at Snivy and see it holding it's stomach in pain, Chris looks concerned as well as everyone else. "You think your Snivy can keep going Chris?" Chris looks back at Snivy. "Viper, I don't think you should fight anymore, you already proved how strong you are." Snivy weakly smiles at him before it faints. Chris hurried over to Snivy and picked it up in his arms. "Sorry guys," he apologized. Nick smiles at him, "Don't worry about it, we'll finish this and get our badges, just get your Snivy to the pokemon center." Chris nods and hurries on out the door. Nick looks at me and says, "Lets finish this." I nod, "Yeah." We both look back towards the two gym leaders. Cress is over on the side sitting on a bench, watching us. Chili and Cilan look like they're getting serious now. Cilan says, "From now on this battle will be a double battle, is that okay with you two?" Me and Nick look at each other and bump fists. Nick replied, "Yeah, lets go." Chili smirks, "Getting cocky now are we?"

Nick yelled, "Tepig, use ember on Pansage!" Tepig shoots (or sneezes) fire out of its nose at Pansage. "Pansear, take the hit!" Pansear moves to get in the way between Pansage and the Ember coming towards it. "Oh no you don't! Samurai, stop him by using Tackle!" Oshawott charges at Pansear, but Pansear easily maneuvers over Samurai and gets into the Ember's path, taking the hit like a champ. "Now use Work Up!" Do all of these pokemon have work up? This is gonna be a problem.

"Use Scratch!" Tepig can't take a hit from that! I gotta do something! "Tepig, bite it's paw!" Tepig chomps down on Pansear's paw, the Pansear screams in pain. Nick looks at me with a serious face. "Use Water Gun." What? Why would he wan't me to do that. Tepig is-ooooooohhhhhhh, I get it now. "Come on hurry up, do it!" I squeeze my eyes and scream, "SAMURAI USE WATER GUN NOW!" Samurai fires a Water Gun attack at the two pokemon. It hits and sends the two flying into the wall. Nick and Chili return their pokemon to their pokeballs. "I'll go and meet Chris at the pokemon center, you get us all our badges, come on Munna." I nod and he runs off with Munna. I turn back to Cilan. "This is it Tyler, you ready for this?" I nod, this was it, that gym badge is mine! "Pansage, Work Up!" No not that move again! It becomes more muscular, I gotta take it out before it really does some big damage. "Samurai, Tackle!" Samurai slams it's body into Pansage, it didn't look like it did too much damage.

"My turn, now use Vine Whip!" No, I can't lose, not like this! "Samurai get away!" Samurai gains some distance away from Pansage, but it doesn't look like he is letting up. "Keep going Pansage!" Pansage sends more and more vines at Samurai, I didn't know Samurai could move like this! I'm feeling the same way I did when I started watching pokemon battles on T.V. I'm getting all excited! So this is what it feels like to battle like the pros. Me and Samurai are breathing in perfect sync, I can feel what hes feeling. I know it sounds crazy, but its like our minds became one.

"Samurai, Water Gun!" Samurai fires a water gun while dodging an incoming Vine Whip. The attack sends Pansage back a few feet, but it just isn't going down! Cilan looks at me, "I feel the same way you do. I don't wan't to lose either. Now Pansage, use Vine Whip one more time!" Pansage whips out it's vines at Samurai. He looks too exhausted to avoid it. The Vines wrap around Samurai. "NO!" Cilan smirks and points down. "Finish it by slamming it down!" Samurai was lifted about 6 feet into the air before being slammed into the ground. "Samurai, come on, you have to get up. We can't let Nick and Chris down! Get up and do one more Water Gun for me, and prove to me that you're the strongest pokemon around!" I see Samurai slowly getting up, it looked like it was in really bad shape, it started glowing blue! I check my pokedex.

"Torrent, it increases the power of water type moves by 1.5x if the user has less than 1/3 of it's maximum HP remaining." I close the pokedex and looked at Samurai in amazement. Everybody else seems confused, nows my chance, time for my final attack! "SAMURAI WATER GUN FULL POWER!" Samurai shoots a powerful Water Gun towards Pansage. "Pansage get out of the way!" It was too late. The Water Gun hit Pansage and sent him flying about 10 feet away into the wall. After the smoke cleared we all see Pansage lying on the ground, completely annihilated by the Torrent boosted Water Gun. I fell to my knees, I was drained from that battle, and I have no idea why. I weakly point my pokeball at Samurai and return him. "Nice job Samurai, you're the best." I look up and see Cilan holding three badges. "Come on, take them, you've proved to us how strong you guys really are. That was the best battle I've had In a long time. Be sure to give this to Nick and Chris when you meet up with them." I take the badges and stand up, I see Chili looking at me with a determined look. "Lets all battle again sometime, only this time we'll all have a one on one, and we won't lose." I nodded. "We'll see about that. See ya! Thanks for the battle!" We waved goodbye as I exited out the gym, heading towards the pokemon center.

_At the Pokemon Center..._

"Yeah! I knew you could do it," shouted Nick. Everybody in the Pokemon Center looked up and stared at him while he scratched the back of his head and laughed. They had already healed their pokemon and Samurai was still recovering and won't be fine until morning. We awkwardly walk to our hotel room, and yes pokemon centers have hotel rooms for trainers who are waiting for their pokemon to recover overnight. The gym battle came on T.V. and we all watched it and made jokes, we all felt the energy we had when we were battling, as well as our pokemon. We decide to call it a night and hit the sack. As I was going to sleep, I couldn't help but think of that battle and how I felt. I wonder if I'll get that feeling in the future when I become stronger...I hope I do...because that will prove to everyone that I am the best...

_Well, that was Chapter 3. I started on this about a month ago, but school and other personal stuff got in the way. In the next chapter I'll introduce a new character. let me know what you think so I can get better. I would like to get some feedback. Thank you and stay tuned for Chapter 4!_


	4. Chapter 4

Pokemon Ying and Yang

By: GamerTyler96

We do not own pokemon

Pokemon is own my Nintendo

Game freak.

Chapter 4: Team Plasma strikes again. The mysterious Trainer

_Morning Time..._

A loud yawn comes from Nick's mouth as he began to wake up. "Morning guys," Nick said." "Morning," Chris and I replied as they were rubbing their eyes. "Hey, do you know where we can get some breakfast?" Chris asked. "I don't know," Nick replied. "Well, we have to eat breakfast sooner or later," I said. I just remembered, "Oh, I have to go pick Samurai up from the pokemon center downstairs." " You better go pick him up now," Nick said with a worried look. "OK, I'll be right back guys," I said while running down to the pokemon center from the hotel above.

The pokemon center was empty, i didn't see anyone. "Hello, Is anybody here?" I asked. Maybe the pokemon center isn't open yet. "Oh, hi," said Nurse Joy out of nowhere, I jumped just a bit. "Oh, its just you Nurse Joy,You scared me a bit." "Sorry, for that," she apologized. She then asked, "Are you here to pick up your Oshawott?" "Yes." I said with a smile. "Well, he was just in the back." said Nurse Joy pointing to the back room. Samurai came walking up from the back of the pokemon center with an Audino. "Samurai!" I shouted. Samurai ran to me with a big smile on his face. "Samurai, how are you feeling?" I asked him. "Osha-Oshawott!" "Its good to know your were doing fine." I said. I turned back to Nurse Joy. "By the way Nurse Joy, do you know where we can get some breakfast and food?" "You can go to the cafe to the far right of the pokemon center," she answered. "Thank you Nurse Joy." "No problem come back anytime." she waved goodbye while I ran back upstairs to the hotel room.

"Hey guys, Samurai is all fine!" I said cheerfully. "Thats go to know Tyler," Chris replied." "Well, I got more good news." "Whats is it?" Nick asked. "Nusre Joy told me that there is a cafe to the far right of the pokemon center," I told him. "Yes!" Nick yelled out. "I'm starting to get hungry too," Chris said.

We put on the trainer gear and gathered all of their items before signing out the hotel. Then we walked out the the room and headed down stairs. "So, i guess we go to the right of the pokemon center... right?" Chris asked. "Yeah." I said.

We walked on the far right side of the pokemon center. We ran into a cafe called Poke'Cafe. "Oh, the cafe is huge," Nick said. We walked up to the counter. "Hello, young men, would you like to order something?" asked the man at the counter. "Wait a sec." Nick said. "What is it Nick?" Chris asked. "We don't have any money!" "NOOOOO," Chris yelled out. Tyler went to bang my head on the door, were gonna starve to death if we don't eat soon! "Where we going to get any money?" "I am too young to work," Nick complains. "Wait a second boys," the cashier said. "Are you three trainers?" "Yes," I replies with a soft voice. "Do you boys have the Striaton City gym badge?" Why is he asking us questions? "Yes, we do." Nick looks at the cashier. "What are you trying to say," Nick said starting to get annoyed. "Well, you boys are in luck," the Cashier said. "You boys get breakfast for free." Free food? That's an offer we can't pass up. "YES!" We all yelled out. We ordered our food and ate it all up, of course, our pokemon ate too. There wasn't a single trace of food left on our plates.

_10 minutes after finishing their breakfast._

We walked out the pokemon center. "Well , lets head over to next gym." Chris said. "Hell Yeah, " Nick replied."I am ready to kick some more gym leader ass! Especially after that last gym battle."

We all laughed. Nick stopped laughing with me and Chris and asked.

"So... wheres the next gym? Nacrene City?"

"Yes, we can get there by going through Route 3," Chris answered. Nick nodded. "Alright then, lets get going!" He suprised us when he started running away through the gate that goes to the route. Me and Chris ran after him.

While running though route 3 after Nick we see a guy in a green cloak running into a cave yelling like a maniac. Nick stops running and me and Chris stop to catch our breath. How does he run that fast and not be tired?

"You guys saw that?" Nick asked. We hear voices coming from the cave. "Yeah, lets go check it out," I say. We ran into the cave. We see two team plasma grunts with a Purrloin in a net next to them, and a guy with a green cloak on with blue jeans and wild hair. He has pokeballs on his waist so he must be a trainer.

"This is your last chance Plasma. Hand over the Purrloin and no one gets hurt." The Plasma grunts smirked.

"Or what," he said, challenging him. The trainer pulled out a pokeball, "I warned you," he said as he released a monster about 7ft tall with yellow scales and small wings.

I pointed my pokedex at him. "Dragonite, the dragon pokemon. It is said to make it's home somewhere in the sea. It guides crews of shipwrecks to shore." Wow, never heard of this pokemon before, he must be from a far away region.

The Plasma grunts start to back away. "W-whoa, take it easy pal. Look we'll hand over the Purrloin okay?" The Plasma grunt said, trying to reason with the guy.

"Too late for that," said the trainer. "Dragonite use hyper beam!"

Dragonite took a deep breath and blasted the team Plasma grunts through the wall. Me, Chris, and Nick laughed so hard. The trainer still said nothing. How could he be so powerful?

"Excuse me, but, who are you?" I asked him. "Don't worry about it, you'll see me again soon," said the trainer. He took out a pokeball. "Do any of you want a Rufflet? I'm not using this one," he said. I've always wanted a Rufflet but I could never get one because they were near victory road.

"I want a Rufflet," I said happily. He tossed the pokeball to me and walked out the cave.

"Wait, can you please tell us who you are," Nick said. "Fine, my name is Dre. I'm the champion of the Unova region," he said. Our jaws dropped in amazement. He just looked like a normal trainer, but he was actually the champion. He walked out the cave and I took Rufflet out the pokeball. He looked so happy to be with me.

"Now I've got two pokemon," I said. "Everyone has two pokemon except for me," said Chris. As soon as he said that we heard a noise. We turned around. It was a Drilbur, making ton of holes.

"Man, that thing need to chill," said Nick. Chris took out Viper. "I got this," he said. "Viper, use vine whip"

Viper smacked Drilbur with one vine. Drilbur already looked like he was going to pass out. "Go pokeball!" said Chris as he chucked a pokeball at Drilbur. It rocked three times and Drilbur was caught. "Yes, now we all have two pokemon," Chris said. "Now it's time to head off to Necrene City" we walked out the cave and continued on through the route.

_Later the three boys made it to Nacrene City, they headed directly to the gym, but it turns out that their battle will be prolonged_ ...


End file.
